Bailey
'''Bailey Thomas Cabello May, ou apenas Bailey May, é uma personalidade de TV, ator, modelo de dupla nacionalidade filipina e britânica, cantor e dançarino, atualmente sob selo da XIX Entertainment e Star Magic. Atualmente, Bailey faz parte do grupo global NOW UNITED, sendo o integrante de número 9 e representando seu país de origem. Histórico Vida May nasceu em Cebu, nas Filipinas, filho de uma mãe filipina de Cebuana, Vanessa Cabello-May, e de um pai britânico, Matthew May. Ele tem uma irmã mais nova chamada Maya Luiza. Aos quatro anos de idade, sua família mudou-se para Norwich, na Inglaterra, onde permaneceu até os doze anos de idade, embora em ocasiões ele voltasse para as Filipinas com sua família para as férias. Ele frequentou a Escola de Notre-Dame em Norwich para sua educação elementar. Quando tinha doze anos de idade, ele retornou permanentemente para as Filipinas. Ele também herdou seu talento vocal de seus pais que eram ambos cantores em um navio de cruzeiro. Pré-Estréia no NOW UNITED Ele foi reconhecido pela primeira vez na internet quando postou seus vídeos cantando várias músicas de artistas como Sean Kingston e Daniel Padilla. 2015: Pinoy Big Brother, carreira de ator, carreira musical May fez o teste como um participante para o Pinoy Big Brother: 737 e entrou com sucesso em 2015. Ele ficou em quarto lugar e tem a distinção de ser o mais jovem participante do Big Brother em toda a franquia. Sua aparência no Pinoy Big Brother - Edição Adolescente consolidou o caminho para sua entrada no showbiz filipino, dando-lhe sua primeira atuação no filme Primetime Wings of Love fazendo o papel de Harry Fausto, o primo mais novo de Clark Medina interpretado por James Reid e o interesse amoroso de Audrey Olivar interpretada por Ylona Garcia. Em julho de 2015, May, juntamente com sua amiga Ylona Garcia, gravou sua própria versão de "Magmahal Muli", que foi composta e cantada por Sam Milby e Say Alonzo da temporada de Pinoy Big Brother de 2005. No mês seguinte, ele gravou sua própria versão de "Now We're Together", que foi originalmente cantada por Khalil Ramos. Em 9 de agosto de 2015, as duas músicas foram lançadas no Spotify. Em 11 de novembro de 2015, ele anunciou que lançaria seu primeiro álbum, produzido por Jamie Rivera, sob o selo Star Music, com o single "Gusto Kita". Em 20 de novembro, o álbum auto-intitulado foi lançado no Spotify. O álbum inclui as músicas: "Can You Be My Girl", "Gusto Kita", "Boom Goes My Heart", "Build Me Up, Buttercup", "Gotta Win" e "Now We're Together". 2016: "O Pag-ibig" Em março de 2016, Ele e Ylona gravam o dueto "O Pag-ibig" para a competição de músicas do Himig Handog 2016, que teve sua final no dia 24 de abril de 2016. A música foi premiada como MYX de Melhor Vídeo Musical, TFC's Global Choice Award, MOR 101.9, Texter's Choice Award e One Music Philippines, Choice Award de Intérprete Favorito. Os videoclipes também foram lançados pela Star Music, que foi exibida em Myx no ano de 2016. O vídeo clipe "Gusto Kita" foi postado em 29 de fevereiro de 2016 e já ganhou um milhão de visualizações enquanto o videoclipe "Can You Be My Girl" foi postado em 19 de outubro de 2016. 2017: Audições para o NOW UNITED Em 2017, ele fez o teste para o grupo pop global NOW UNITED, juntamente com AC Bonifacio e sua amiga Ylona Garcia, e ele foi o único a chegar à próxima rodada de testes. Em 2017, ele foi oficialmente anunciado integrante do grupo. Estréia-atualmente A sua estréia aconteceu oficialmente em abril de 2018, e desde então, lançamentos são feitos dentro do grupo. Discografia No NOW UNITED 2017 * "Summer In The City" 2018 * "All Day" * "What Are We Waiting For" * "Who Would Think That Love" * "How We Do It Feat. Badshah" 2019 * "Beautiful Life" * "Afraid Of Letting Go" * "Paraná" * "Sundin Ang Puso" * "Sunday Morning" * "Crazy Stupid Silly Love" * "Like That" * "For The Love of It" * "Legends" *(Voz de Apoio) * "Lendas" *(Voz de Apoio) Músicas não lançadas * "DANA" * "Live This Moment" * "Na Na Na" Filmografia Videoclipes * Summer In The City (Desert Performance) (2017) * Summer In The City (2018) * What Are We Waiting For (2018) * Who Would Think That Love (2018) * All Day (2018) * How We Do It Feat. Badshah (2018) * Beautiful Life (2019) * Afraid Of Letting Go (2019) * Paraná (2019) * Sundin Ang Puso (2019) * Sunday Morning (2019) * Crazy Stupid Silly Love (2019) * Like That (2019) * FTLOI Pepsi Moments (2019) * Legends (2019) Galeria > Bailey/Galeria < Vídeos Oficiais Meet Bailey May from Philippines - WE ARE NOW UNITED|Conheça Bailey, das Filipinas Horses, Boxing, and Boba with Bailey - This Is Me|Este Sou Eu Curiosidades * Tem muitos apelidos: Dodong, Bai, Bae, Ninja e Bunso. * Com 4 anos, se mudou para Nowwich, no Reino Unido, onde morou até completar 12 anos. * Quando retornou para Filipinas, participou do reality show "Pinoy Big Brother: 737". * Sua mãe é Filipina e seu pai é Britânico. * Tem uma irmã mais nova e um irmão mais velho adotivo. * Tornou-se popular por publicar diversos vídeos fazendo covers de canções famosas. * Fã de futebol. Seu jogador favorito é Cristiano Ronaldo. * Prato favorito: Ginisang Monggo. Categoria:A a Z Categoria:Ásia Categoria:Bailey Categoria:2002 Categoria:Agosto Categoria:Now United Categoria:XIX Entertainment